The invention relates generally to the direction of leaks in a fluid pressure line, and more particularly to apparatus for detecting leaks by restricting a normal flow of fluid in said pressure line.
The invention is an improvement of my prior invention of apparatus for detecting and indicating leaks in a fluid system, for which U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,087 was issued.